Beautiful Disaster
by Remy'sRose
Summary: A ROMY songfic to Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster because it is so Romy. Come on guys, it's my first songfic, let me know what you think.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rogue, Remy, Kelly Clarkson or the song Beautiful Disaster.

**Beautiful Disaster**

Rogue gazed at the rain falling outside her window, her green eyes swollen from hours of crying and her head ached almost as much as her heart. Through the streaked glass, her eyes fell upon the figure standing alone in the rain, smoking a cigarette that miraculously stayed lit beneath the downpour and her heart gave a painful twist at the sight of him.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart can hold_

Another fight that shouldn't have been started; she wanted to know more about him and he had tried to kiss her. "Why can't you tell me how ya feel about me?" "Why won't y' ever let me show y'?" (1) She wanted more than anything to know him, to understand the man she loved and try to take some of that pain away. That pain she could see behind those beautiful red and black eyes, just before they would flash and try to distract her from what she had just seen.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_Just ain't right_

_Just ain't right_

He pursued her relentlessly from the very beginning and seemed to want her love; he wanted her heart. At least that's what she thought but he didn't want to fall in love with her.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

She began to see him; the real Remy LeBeau, showing through the cracks of Gambit, and what she saw was more beautiful than she ever could have guessed.

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

An enigmatic figure; he knew just what to say, what to do; he knew how to capture her heart but he kept his locked away. The lovely, hypnotic gaze that cast looks so sultry they caused her to shiver from their heat. His voice, so rich and thick, whispering words of love and passion, telling her that he'd give anything to be with her.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

Anything but himself.

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Baby, hold me tight_

Even as she left the warm comfort of the mansion, part of her questioned why she was always the one who reached out; but she already knew the answer; because he always responded. When she swallowed her pride and took that step forward, he always took her hand. He didn't move to meet her as she trudged through the rain, but he didn't turn away either.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

She was drenched by the time she reached him but she was beyond caring about her looks at this point and only wanted to be near him again. He would stay out there pouting until she came out for him anyway and as she neared, he threw down his cigarette. His eyes were speaking more to her than he realized.

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

They were beyond words; she didn't even stop, she just went straight into his arms and buried her face against his chest. He smoothed his lips over her wet hair and held her close; glad that the rain hid the tears that had been trailing down his cheeks.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

The rain began to let up, whether because it had neared the end of its cycle or if it was the work of a spying and sympathetic weather witch, they weren't sure; they were merely grateful for the warmth from the emerging sun; it was almost as comforting as the warmth from their embrace. Two fingers from her drenched gloved touched her lips and then his before she took his hand to lead him back into the mansion.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

Once they were both dry, they sat together in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance about and snuggling into each other. If she were able to bury herself inside him, she would; a similar thought bounced around in his skull as well but along with it, came a few more thoughts that weren't as pure as hers were.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

She didn't know why he wanted her, the woman he couldn't touch but the hand that stroked her covered arm did so only to comfort them both. It was all the touch he wanted for now, nothing more but nothing less. This was something she would gladly give him without the fear of hurting him. This was something he would gladly give; not knowing that he revealed more of himself than he wanted to. It was enough for now and now was all they cared about.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

(1) – X-Men #24


End file.
